


Aren't You Sweet Like Candy?

by Pensandfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Candy, Cute, Cutness, Fluff, Harry being innocent, Innocent Harry, M/M, Oneshot, candy smuggling, cute ok, idk what else to tag, idk what to tag, its more of a scene than a fic, just larry yall, larry one shot, larry scene, louis being cute too, louis wants candy, pouting louis, sweets, whiny Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pensandfics/pseuds/Pensandfics
Summary: Louis is taking Harry out for a movie and wants to smuggle candy into the theatre. Harry is completely horrified and refuses to be apart of such a horrible crime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idea credits to twitter/unknown  
> decided to give it a try, it's very short though.  
> This is completely fiction i am in no way claiming that this happened in real life whatsoever. It is only for fun purposes.
> 
> IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ THE TAGS THIS IS MORE OF A POINTLESS/CUTE LARRY ONESHOT IT IS VERY SHORT AND SIMPLY FULL OF TWO IDIOTS BEING SO CUTE AND EATING CANDY.
> 
> Leave a comment? It will make my day!  
> Enjoy.

"No." Harry states shaking his head, curls moving everywhere, for the hundredth time tonight , facing Louis who's huffing and pouting because Harry is being such a pain in the ass, and not even the good type. "I refuse under any circumstances to ever smuggle candy into the theater, Lou." He huffed out, his green annoyed eyes looking anywhere but Louis' blue ones.

"But-" Louis starts only to be cut off by a very horrified Harry. "I said no Louis. I will not go to prison for this or any other crime." 

"You won't go to prison, Harold." He sighs. "It's not even drugs. We are just bringing in some goddamn candy cmon now." Louis says rolling his eyes. His boyfriend of three years is being too innocent and overwhelmingly scared to just bring in delicious candy into the theater and Louis is losing his mind not really understanding why all the fuss. He would've just brought them but Harry swore he's gonna tell the guards and threatened to not talk to Louis for a week and lets just say that it worked very well to scare off the smaller guy.  
So instead of taking a risk, Louis keeps on tugging at Harry's arm and sweet talking his boyfriend into smuggling candy and promising a reward later at night. With one last pout and a tug, Harry gives in.

Breathlessly Harry finally says "fine." Before Louis even gets the chance to gasp or react in any sort of way Harry firmly says "But-" he starts off , raising his index finger and planting it right on Louis' nose. "You- Louis- will take responsibility when the guards catches us." He states. "And i-" he continues, moving his index finger and this time pointing it at himself. "-will tell them you threatened to kill me in my sleep and sell my soul to Satan. Deal?" Harry finishes off with a not so innocent smile.  
Harry kinda did expect Louis to laugh it off and back away and decide against the idea and just stick with popcorn instead. In other words; not commit a crime.  
But much to Harry's surprise, or maybe not, Louis gasps and clings onto harry kissing wherever his lips can reach. "Thank you thank you thank you" he chants breathlessly, all the words muffled into Harry's hair.

Harry stood there in shock but still manages to smile nonetheless and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, because Louis, the love of his goddamn twisted life, is happy. And Harry doesn't want anything more than a smile tugging on his lover's face and a warm heart. Even if it meant for Harry to commit this crime and smuggles some candy inside the theater. And maybe Harry saw Louis's approval after the threat coming anyway, and maybe Harry just really wanted to see Louis happy. Plus candy is delicious and Harry doesn't mind some sweetness.  
"You owe me." He manages to get out, trying his absolute best, and failing to hide his grin.  
"You will get your reward tonight curly" Louis winks and hurries upstairs to get the candy.  
"I will probably be sleep so make that tomorrow," Harry shouts to a very excited Louis who's now upstairs getting out of his comfy sweatpants and shirt and changing to a rather fancy outfit. He rolls his eyes after what Harry said and continues getting dressed up.  
"Whatever you want!" Louis shouts back though and Harry just giggles downstairs, which probably went unheard by Louis, and heads straight to the kitchen where the candy is right on top of the table. Slightly horrified, Harry picks up the small bag that is filled with sour candy and stares at it.  
'It does look delicious', he thinks so therefore he decides that yes, it is worth committing the crime, not that he has any chance of changing his mind and canceling the plan. Because then, Louis either kills him or doesn't talk to him for a whole week and act all grumpy , and lets just say Harry really doesn't want that. Not at all.  
While lost in his thoughts, he gets interrupted by someone snatching the candy from him and a quick kiss on his cheek, followed by a "Lets go curly" by the voice that he is familiar with the most. Louis doesn't wait for harry to respond, instead he pulls Harry's arm and head outside to the car. 

Its gonna be a long stressful night for Harry thats for sure. 

They arrive at the cinema and pass the guards successfully after deciding to hide the small bags of candy in their back pockets and wearing a coat to hide their butts. 

They went to the farthest seat in the corner and sat next to each other. Louis decided to sit in the corner while harry is right beside him.  
They gave each other a knowing look and started giggling.  
"Told you. nothing to worry about." Louis half shouts since the movie already began and it is very loud.   
Harry just smiles back and nods at Louis gesturing to watch the movie instead of bragging.  
And Louis couldn't agree more so he opens the delicious bag of candy and starts eating jelly worms covered with sugar and suddenly an idea comes to Louis' mind. He looks at harry from the corner of his eyes and from what he can see is Harry sucking on a strawberry shaped jelly that is covered with sugar, so Louis without any hesitation brings his face right next to harry and quickly bites the corner of the jelly that harry is sucking on.  
A gasp comes out of Harry's mouth and his face slowly turning red with his eyes wide as the ocean. "Louis!" He says and drops the jelly out of his mouth but Louis is fast enough to bite harder so that it doesn't fall.  
Louis' face is now red from all the giggling and he cannot stop laughing because his boyfriend's face is really priceless.  
And harry just pouts and continues eating his candy that he successfully smuggled in with his mean boyfriend who he loves so much. Maybe too much.  
And they spent the next hour giggling and eating sugar covered candy and stealing some kisses every now and then.  
And Harry decides that yes, it is really worth it.


End file.
